Devil Killer x Harem King
by HarbingerofFire
Summary: This is what happens when a human with devil powers seeks out other devils to kill and a half demon half wolf accompany him to try and change his ways. This leads the two to a certain school with a perverted boy who's dream is to be a harem king! However, his dream is put in trouble when the human with devil powers comes to town. Will they become friends or will there be death?


Chapter 1: Demon Hunters vs Issei, Kiba, and Issei's Harem

What if you heard that not everything is what it seems, that out there in the world there was chaos, war, and fighting going on without anyone's knowledge. A fight held between creatures with unthinkable powers and strength, strength used to harm or help human beings. Well, then you would not be the first to find out this secret.

There are beings out there that make deals, contracts as they call it, with humans and gain power through said contracts. Usually by giving humans flyers, do they make wishes from these demons and form a contract that gives demons more strength. An Example of such a situation has to be when a human teenage boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing a black blazer over a white long-sleeved dress shirt, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. His name is Issei Hyoudou and he is Rias Gremory pawn.

However, while some humans become servants and chess pieces for some demons, there are is one who sought out power on his own, all by stealing an eye that was seal away by the demon god Avious. The power within this eye belonged to a sin of trinity, who was also the son of Avious. The human child who stole this eye was just a child at the time, but now he is much older, in his teens close to being an adult. His name is Jason Moore, having short blue hair, a blue right eye and demonic red left eye, wearing a normal black zipper hoodie, a dark gray T-shirt, black trousers with black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

What do these two individuals have to do with one another? Nothing at first, until one day a friend of Jason's named Mark Sanders, who is a police officer in their home city and once a Rock star when he was only fifteen. The information he gained from a well-known source told him that there were demons, angels, and fallen angels fighting in an academy known as Kuoh Academy.

"That's all the information my teller had on this place, so we will have to do some undercover work. Think you can handle that?" Mark asked Jason as they stood on top of a building across Kuoh academy looking at it and the teenagers walking inside. "Oh, well that just makes it even more fun than now doesn't it, Mark?" Jason stated as he chuckled towards him as he looks down at the ground to see if anyone is directly below them.

Mark looks at Jason with concern on his face, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know you hate demons, but…" Mark tried stating before Jason interrupted him. "There is no but's Mark, until ever single demon is back to hell I won't stop. Ever. Demons killed my parents and all demons are the same greedy, stupid, and power hungry creatures, so don't ask me again or try to convince me otherwise." Jason stated glaring down at the ground.

Mark sighed as he straighten his glasses and looks at Jason, "Look man, I know you are not a fan of being sneaky and patient. However, this is our only way in and finding out who are demons, angels, and fallen angels." Mark than turns around as he walks towards the door leading to the stairs so that he may walk down to street level.

Jason shakes his head after Mark made his statement than sighed. "Yeah, I know." He reaches behind his back to grab ahold of the weapon sheathed on his back and pulls it out. The weapon in his grasp is a trident with a silver coating. He walks over towards the edge of the roof as he goes and stabs his trident into the side of the building, and then walks off the roof and grabs onto his trident. "And now to disconnect." He pushes a button on the trident that disconnects the head of the trident as Jason swings down towards the ground, as a strong wire that's built inside the trident.

As Mark walks out of the building just to notice Jason already on the ground and pulling the head of the trident back down to him as it reattaches itself to the pole of the weapon. "Do you really need to be so dramatic Jason? Have you never heard of stairs and doors?" Mark shakes his head at Jason than starts walking towards the school.

"Says the man who is wearing glasses and a school uniform, I mean what do you think that will do, make you look different in the eyes of people who see you? I mean why even wear glasses, you don't need them." Jason Walks after Mark as they both go and enter Kuoh academy to register for class.

Meanwhile, Issei is sitting in class looking at the time as he thought to himself. 'Man, I hope class ends soon. I want to go see Pres. Hehehehe, maybe I can walk in while see showering!' Issei suddenly grows an extremely lewd face as he chuckles to himself. That is, of course, before an average black messy hair man, with golden bangs in his hair and has a goatee, who wears a black blazer, with a white button down shirt under it, along with black dress pants and dress shoes walks up to him. "Issei, maybe you would like to read for us. Hm?"

"I, um, well." Issei stammered, as he looks at his book that is clearly not open as he looks back up towards his teacher. "What, chapter are we on?" Issei asked while smiling awkwardly, due to the fact he just been caught day dreaming and the rest of the students begin to laugh.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to class and less time day dreaming or zoning out, you wouldn't get into trouble." The Goatee man shakes his head at Issei and sighs as he walks back up to the front of the class. "Alright then someone else please read the chapter." The teacher asked as he points towards a student who raised her hand and she stood up to begin reading.

Once the bell rings and the teacher with a goatee says they are dismiss, Issei immediately jumps out of his seat and runs towards his club's building as he begins to think. 'Gotta hurry and make it, oh I hope pres is taking a shower or maybe Akeno is taking a shower instead hehehehe!' Issei once again gains a lewd smile while running. However, while running he bumps into a man with blue hair and two different eye colors.

"Hey watch out idiot!" the man stated as he glares at Issei. Issei than bows to the man saying that he was sorry, "I'm just in a rush to go… Home you know?" Issei laughed awkwardly while thinking. 'Geez, what a rude ass guy…Oh man this is slowing me down! I got to hurry!' He then looked back at the man coming to his senses, "Um well excuse me sir sorry." Issei took off into a sprint once more heading towards the club's house.

The man he ran into happen to be Jason, who decided to use his demonic powers he gained as his red eye glows as he notices demonic wings on Issei and what looks like a red arm glove. Although to everyone else that look at Issei they would not see this, but due to Jason's demonic eye it gives him the ability to see through any illusions or physical disguises used to conceal one's identity, from extensive shape shifting to mundane masks even if hidden by magic. 'So that boy is a demon huh? Heh, did not know demon had such odd-looking wings but then again who cares? Means I have to follow him and see where he is going.' Jason thought as he started to run after Issei.

As Jason runs after Issei, Mark walks out of the principal's office. "Alright, we are in and he-… Oh god damn it, where did he go?!" he begins to sniff the air catching Jason's scent and runs off after him to find him.

Issei runs straight inside the Occult Research club building and heads on upstairs. "Hello Girls and Kiba!" Issei looks around as he notices that no one was there at all, "Huh? Where is everyone?"

"They are all out checking on something, only I'm here right now Issei-kun~" a female voice stated from behind Issei.

Issei turned around to notice a girl wearing no clothing and has a long black hair tied back into a high ponytail that went down to her knees, and her most notable feature for issei was her above ample chest. 'Oh my oppai! Akeno-chan breasts are as beautiful as ever and she naked! Wait…' Issei thought as he brought his eyes back to Akeno's face where he sees her sadistic smile as she pushes Issei down onto a couch. "W-wait Akeno-chan, what do you mean they are checking something out. Maybe we should hel-" Issei tried stating before Akeno brought her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, it's alright Issei-kun we are all alone now and we can have some fun together before they get back." Akeno stated as she sits down on his lap as she takes his hand and goes to places it on her left breast.

Issei eyes widen as he starts imaging how it might feel, the soft and squishy breasts of Akeno. 'I am going to feel Akeno-chan's breasts! I can just image how it will feel!' Issei thought as he gains a lewd face and started groping her left breast feeling it in his palm. "So warm and soft, so this is what Akeno-chan's tits feel like!"

Although the two were about to enjoy their little time alone together, they heard a woman clearing her throat as she glares at them, "And what do you two think you are doing, HM?!" The girl standing there is a woman wearing a white long sleeved blouse with black stripes and a skirt, along with knee high socks and simple brown shoes. She has long beautiful crimson red hair that went down to her thighs, and a chest a bit larger than akeno's, if not the same size.

"P-pres!" Issei shouted as his face goes pale due to getting into trouble. 'I thought Akeno-chan said they were out!' Issei thought as Akeno chuckles while she gets off Issei's lap, "We were doing nothing miss Rias, just teasing Issei." Akeno stated as she puts clothing on.

As Issei tries to apologize to Rias, Jason is standing outside their door using his demonic eye to see through the wall just for a spilt second that allows him to see that there are six people inside before his vision returns to normal and he grips his right eye. "Tch, damn limitation I need to work on that more." Jason stated as he smirks as if he happy when he just complained about having a limitation, "At least I found what I was looking for."

Jason reached behind him to try to grab his trident, but then remembers that Mark took it away. "God damn you Mark for taking away my weapon, oh well." He sighed as he walks up to the door with blue flames surrounding his right arm, "Time to knock. KNOCK KNOCK!" he fires a burst of blue fire at the door blasting it clear off its hinges alerting those on the top floor of the building.

Jason begins to walk up to the stairs heading for Issei and his friends as blue flames surround his body, "Time to make sure no human falls to the pray of these demons, by killing every single demon in here." Jason makes a fist as his demon eye glows seeing Rias, Issei, and Akeno preparing them for Jason to come through the door. 'Heh, so they are already waiting for me. I think I should show them that no preparation they think of will help.' Jason thought while having a devious smile.

A young man with blonde hair, wearing the same clothing as Issei, forms a sword out of thin air the blade being black as the handle is golden. "Who could be attacking us near school?" He questioned as he prepared himself for whatever may come through that door. A young short girl with white hair that only goes up to her shoulder, with Hazel eyes wearing a white long sleeved blouse with black stripes, and a skirt along with knee high socks with simple brown shoes eats a piece of chocolate as she states, "Whoever it is will be taken down like the rest."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not like the rest." Jason's voice stated within the room causing the five people inside to turn towards the voice, but as Kiba turns around, he is punch in the face sending him flying into Issei while his body gets set on fire by blue flames. "Another unfortunate thing is that, you won't be taking me down." Jason smirked at them while his arms are cover in blue flames.

"GAH!" Issei is hit by Kiba and falls down with Kiba falling ontop of him. "Issei! Kiba!" Rias shouted as Akeno turns to face Jason and smiles, "Well, it seems we have a guest in our house and he is able teleport, how interesting. However, you shouldn't hit Kiba-san or Issei-kun." Raises her hand as a magic seal appears above her and lightning goes to strike Jason.

Jason just smirks as he jumps to the side revealing that Asia, a blonde hair woman wearing the same clothing as white hair girl, was behind him Jason which leads to Asia gets hit by Akeno's lightning blast, "AHHHHHHH!" Akeno eyes widen when she sees that her attack hits Asia. "ASIA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You demons are all the same, stupid and careless!" Jason laughed, however he would not be laughing to hard as the white hair girl that is there picks up the couch and slams it into Jason slamming him through a wall. "You are an idiot." She stated as she walks towards him, "Koneko, be careful and don't kill him just yet I need to question him!" Rias shouted just to be startled and turn around as the door leading to the stairs is broken down just for her to see a tall, somewhat muscular man with black hair and hints of red highlights in it. "Damn it Jason, you should have waited for me!" Mark shouted as he tosses his fake glasses to the side and his eyes start to glow red.

"Another one?!" Rias asked as she glares at Mark, "Akeno deal with him!" Akeno turns around and goes to raise her hand to go attack just to gets blast into the wall by a blast of light that emits from the sword in Mark's hand. "AHH!" Akeno shouted as she crashes into a wall and Koneko goes flying into Akeno, Koneko getting blast by the blue flames on Jason's arms. "Koneko!" Rias shouted as she turns to glare at Jason and Mark who stares at her.

"You know Mark, I don't tend to wait. Not my fault you were being slow and wasting our time!" Jason shouted towards Mark. "Well if you had waited, I could have given you your spear back." Mark tosses Jason's trident towards him as Jason catches it and spins it, "It's not a spear it is a trident, and the only GOOD thing to come from my adoptive demon god or king father." Due to the two busy talking and arguing, they never Rias glowing and fires off a black red energy blast at Jason and Rias. "Die, both of you!"

Mark eyes widen as he quickly slashes with his sword that has the sun carved into its blade as the blade glows with light and clashes with the blast from Rias causing an explosion blasting Mark down the stairs and Jason out through a wall towards the ground. "WHOA!" Jason shouted as he goes falling towards the ground as he quickly flips in the air and lands on his feet as the ground cracks under him when he does land.

Issei and Kiba both stand up rubbing their heads. "Owe that hurt, where the hell did-! ASIA, AKENO, KONEKO!" Issei shouted as he stands up, Issei closes his hands making a fist, clearly becoming angry. "I'm going to hurt that bastard." Rias turns to Issei and Kiba, "I'll watch over them, but I want you two to deal with those bastards who dare attack us!" Rias stated the anger in her voice clearly heard by the two. "Yes Prez!" Issei stated as he runs towards the hole that Jason flew out of as he grows his demon wings to fly down while Kiba runs down the stairs to go deal with mark.

As Issei flies down towards Jason he quickly flies to the side, dodging the blue flames coming for him. "ACK! What the hell kind of fire is that!" Issei shouted as he lands on the ground and glares at Jason. "I am going to hurt you for attacking us and hurting Akeno, Koneko, and Asia! BOOSTED GEAR!" suddenly a red gauntlet appears on Issei's left hand that has a green gem inside of it as Issei rushes at Jason and goes to punch him.

Jason blinks abit, "What the hell is that, I never seen it before." However, due to being curious and confuse by what he was seeing he is punch in the face, and goes spiraling towards the ground. "Gah! Little bastard." Jason stabs his trident into the ground and uses it to flip himself around to land on his feet. Jason smirks as a blue flame circle appears to the side of Issei, this causes Issei to turn towards the circle of fire. "Did you think I won't notice a spiral circle of fire to the side of me? You must be stupid!" Issei stated as he goes to move just to notice another blue flame circle in front of him and one directly below him. "Oh…shit." Issei stated as blue flames erupts from the circles burning Issei badly and blasting him into the air, "HELL'S TOWER OF FIRE!" Jason stated as Issei screams in pain as he burned and blasted away. "Now who is the stupid one kid?" Jason smirked as he rips his trident out from under the ground as the tips of the trident seems to be missing and there are wires attached to his trident which starts to retract towards the trident and becomes a complete trident.

Rias runs over towards the massive hole that was left when Jason went flying out as she comes in time to see Issei blasted by the fire, "Issei!" Rias demon wings sprouts out as she flies down towards Issei as he falls to the ground rather burnt and hurt. "Issei are you okay?" Rias asked him as she brushes his hair back. Jason raises an eyebrow as he looks at Rias who is showing concern towards Issei as his right red eye begins to glow. 'The boy, does not seem to be a demon but the woman defiantly is, so why is she showing concern for him and what is that red armor around the boy's body.' Jason thought as he shrugs it off, "Doesn't matter, she has to die." Jason starts to walk towards Rias to go attack her, but just as he walks up to her, Rias moves her body to the side as Issei sits up. "Dragon shot!" Issei shouted as he fires a red blast of energy into Jason's gut and sends him flying backwards and Jason crashes into the ground grinding into it before stopping. "Ugh! Lucky shot!" Jason stated as he gets up holding his gut in pain, 'I wonder what kind of luck Mark is having.' Jason thought as he prepares to continue fighting.

While Issei and Jason were beginning their fight, Kiba walked down the stairs mark fell down as he notices the sword with the sun engraved into it is lying on the ground. "Why would he leave his sword behind?" Kiba questioned as he forms two demon blades to hold them as he walks towards the kitchen. "With the sun practically down and night upon us he probably thinks he has the advantage in the dark, he is wr- Wait…What is that noise?" Kiba stated as he can hear bones cracking as he slowly walks towards the noise just to notice what seems to be an extremely hairy man standing with his back towards Kiba. Kiba keeps his guard up, as he slowly gets closer to the hairy man, "Excuse me, are you lost?" He askes, but as soon as Kiba got closer the hairy man turns around showing red glowing eyes, what seems to be a monstrous face, sharp claws, and fangs as he goes and slashes at Kiba who gets knocked back into a wall.

"You never try to hunt a wolf, for the wolf will find you." The man stated in a rather dark and hollow voice as he rushes at Kiba who falling down after getting slammed into the wall as the creature slashes Kiba across the chest causing blood to come out and spill as the creature grabs kiba's head and throws him through a wall. "You may be a devil, but I am the demon wolf. Half Devil Half Wolf, I wish it didn't come to this so soon." The creature stated as he walks towards Kiba who is standing back up, rushes at him so that Kiba can slash at the creature with one sword, and then goes to slash with the other. However, the creature grabs both swords allowing his hand to bleed and throws Kiba out the door as he goes crashing down near Rias who came down to check on Issei.

"Kiba?!" Rias shouted in shocked as she turns towards the door to see what seems to be a werewolf walk out of the door. "Why are you two attacking us?! What do you get out of hurting us?" Rias asked them, as she stands infront of her knight and pawn. "Hurt you? No, we do not get anything out of hurting you. Now killing you, that is something I enjoy greatly unlike Mark here." Jason stated as he spins his trident and gets ready to attack…Until.

"To think that a devil would be here killing another devil, then again Darklords are well known for that." A female voice stated from afar. "I must say, I thought coming to this town to just kill the pawn piece of Rias Gremory would be difficult, but I did not expect to see you here Jason." The voice says as a female wearing what seems to be a long dark blue gown and having black feather wings coming from her back floats down into view.

"What do you want Shaitana." Jason asks with an uninterested face as he turns to face her. "What? Is that any way to talk to a lover?" She mockingly states with a smirk as her wings disappear as she skips on over towards Jason. "Lover? We fucked once and you try killing me afterwards you bitch." Jason states as he glares at her, "Now I'll ask one more time, what do you want woman? If you came here to steal my kill I will gut you." He tells her with a rather serious tone of voice.

Shaitana frowns a bit, "I was only having fun, besides I knew you could handle yourself Darklord. As for why I am here, it's to warn you about that." She points in a direction pass Rias as a man with a long brown trench coat and wearing a cowboy hat takes aim at Rias. "I have my target, the rest of you kill the rest accept for the wolf…Save him for me." The man states as he is about to pull the trigger.

-To be Continued-


End file.
